Food Fight
Synopsis Ernie hosts a "Cultural Food Fair" at the juice bar, and Pooh & The Others & the Rangers help out, offering foods from around the world to patrons. When Bulk and Skull arrive, they turn the peaceful fair into a full-on food fight causing Mr. Caplan to blame Pooh, the others, the ranger teens, and the ETO Rangers for the mess, but Dave was heart-broken and ran off, much to the dismay of the others. Rita & Nyama are inspired by this madness and generates Pudgy Pig, a wicked monster that is always hungry & The Time Shifter Change A Time Shifter That Eats Food And Turn Into Money Pudgy Pig & Change will deplete the entire world of its food supply in 48 hours unless Our Heroes & the Rangers can thwart him. Problems arise when the villain eats the group's Power Weapons, but Trini & Eldora noticed that Pudgy Pig & Change-Con cannot stand the taste of spicy foods. They devise a trap that makes him spit up the weapons, and the Power Blaster destroys the pig & Rescue The Shifter. On their return with Alpha's food, Mr. Caplan apologizes for overreacting for something that wasn't Dave and the other's fault and pays off the spicy sandwiches. Script Our Story Begins In The Youth Center Preparing The Cultural Food Festival Ernie: Oh Yeah This Place Is Looking Good Girls: Hi Ernie Ernie: Hi Girls Bulk & Skull Playing With The Spoon Ernie: Hey Don't You Standing Here You Clowns Ernie: Give Me A Hand With These Ernie: Not Them You Bozos Help Me Carring The Cream Pies Mr Caplan: How Your Doing Girls Girls: Hi Mr Caplan: Well Look's Like The Cultural Food Festival Is Going To Make A Great Sucess Trini: Yeah We Shall Raise The Money For The Preschool And The Daycare Center Mr Caplan: Hey What's This Dave Felis: Hey Hey Hey Mr Caplan You Have To Buy It First Nyorori: And We Believe Is For 20 Dollars Nyorori Mr Caplan: Well I Was Really Not Hungry Anyway Ernie: Hey Back To Work Kids Opens 20 Minutes Uri: This Will Be A Great Food Fair Jason: Yeah I Just Hope Rita & Nyanma Dosen't Have Hungry For Trouble Bakumaru: With The Time Shifters On Their Side It's A Chaos Out Of Control All Begin To Work Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Jyuken: What They Are Doing Squatt Squatt: Looks Like They're Having Some Kind Of Food Festival Yeah Jyuken: Really Let Me See, Let Me See Rita & Nyanma Suffers Of Sickness Nyanma: Oh Jyuken We Feel Terrible Jyuken: Oh No Your Evil Ones You Can't Be Yourselves Sick Rita: Don't Tell Us That We're Am Cause We Are You Dumb Jyuken: Oh Yeah You Know You Are Terrible Squatt: Look We Got Something To Cheer You Up Nyanma: Cheer Us Up Rita: Get Out Of The Way Let's Us See They Watching In The Telescope The Food Festival Nyanma: UGH Food Now We're Really Feel Sick Get Rid Of It Get Rid Of It Nyanma: Someone Call A Doctor! Meanwhile In The Youth Center They Are Occupied In The Food Festival Mr Caplan: This Why I Have to See GOOD HEALTHY COMUNITY SPIRIT! Bulk: This Why I Have To See A Bunch Of Goody Goods About To Get Creamed By Pies That Is They Preparing The Food Fight Bulk: What Are You Wating For Dult Bulk: We're Not Going To Eat Them NUMBSKULL!! We're Going To Throw Them Bulk: Split Up Trini: Hey Mr Caplan Check This Delicious Fry Vegetables Mr Caplan: Well Let Me See Billy: Salsbury Chicken Salt Trini: How About Chowmein Bulk: Hey I Bet To Check The Hit On The Principal Over There Bulk Launches The Pie To Caplan's Wig And End In Skull's Face Skull: FOOD FIGHT! They Begun To Turn The Food Festival Into A Food Fight Mr Caplan Get His Wig Over The Punch And They Begin To Turn Things To Worse Mr Caplan: Hey Cut It Out Bakumaru: Houston We Have A Serious Emergency Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita: Food Fight! We Are Going To Make A Fight For That Food Rita: FINSTER! Nyanma: ROURAN! Finster: Yeah That Shall Do Rouran: Okay Finster: Now Let's See Rouran Rita: Gentlemen We Want To You Make Us A Monster & Send Another Time Shifter But Not The Usuals They Better Be Specials Rouran: All Of Our Monsters & Shifters Are Specials Nyanma: ROURAN! Finster: Oh Sorry My Queens Nyanma: We Want A Pudgy Pig & Change Finster: We Have A Pudgy Pig & The Shifter Named Change Rouran: But They Are Not Our Best Works Rita: Then Make It Your Best Works Nyanma: Make Sure They Have A Big Appetite Nyanma: We Want To Be All The Food On Earth Rouran: Yes Our Queens Finster & Rouran Activates The Monster Matic And Pudgy Pig & Change Appears Rouran: We Are Doomed For Sure Pudgy Pig: We're Hungry Change: Money The Pudgy Pig And Change Appears On Earth And They Begin To Pigging The Trashcan And Change Turns The Food Into Money Later In The Youth Center The Food Fight Continues Jason: We Gotta Stop This Cream: Yeah Look At This Mess We Gotta Save The Food Fair Bakumaru: Right Split Up Mr. Caplan: This Is Terrible Bulk: Launch That Pie Get Him And Launch That Pie Over That Guy Bulk Laughs Jason Holds A Sausage As A Nunchaku And Bakumaru Holds A Coconut Jason Uses The Nunchaku Sausage And Bakumaru Drops The Coconut & The Pie On Bulk's Head Jason & Bakumaru Laughs Mr Caplan Begins To Hide Skull Laughs Souffle: Skull Put It Down Skull: Oh Okay Sure No Problem Skull Drops The Pumpkin Punch To Bulk Bulk: Moron Bulk Launches The Pie To Skull's Face Bulk Laughs Meanwhile Pudgey Pig & Change Terrorize A Picnic A Lady Screams Change: Oh Great Buffet! The Teens Begin To Run And Pudgey & Change Begins To Dig In And In The Youth Center The Food Fight Continues And A Guy Launching Hamburgers Monk: Watch It Pal Then A Guy With Sunglasses With Two Pies To Billy & Trini Appears Uri: Look Out! And The Guy Falls Into The Tomato Chili DIp Trini: Have A Good Lunch Billy: That Will Be 20 Dollars Nyorori: Have A Good Day & Lunch Nyorori Zack: Hey Yo Big Guy Pochiro: Why Don't You Chill With The Whipped Cream Pighead Bulk Uses The Chantly As The Bull's Breath Hols: So You Want To Play Fair Zack: Leave It To Us Hols Zack: Ready Dave, Tart Dave Felis: Okay Tart: Count Me In Zack Dave, & Tart Imitates A Bullfighters Zack: Toro Toro Toro Zack: Toro, Toro Toro Tart: OLE! Bulk Throws From The Table And Drops The Punch To Mr Caplan Drago: Now You Made A Major Boo Boo Guys Mr Caplan: That's Is IT! Mr Caplan: Look At This Mess Our Food Festival Is Ruined Mr Caplan: When You Should Be Ashamed Of Yourselves Mr Caplan: I Hope You Have Enough Money To Pay The Playground Equipment Bakumaru: But Mr Caplan Mr Caplan: But I Don't Want To Hear Any Excuses Mr Caplan: (Tossing the mop to Dave) Here You Are Encharge Of The Cleaness Dave: I can't believe this. I can't seem to do anything right. Dave throws down the mop and ran off, crying. Tart: Dave, wait. Cut to Dave Felis looking out in the balcony over Angel Grove. Dave: (thinking) I can't believe it. Everytime I come in, things go wrong. Suddenly, the sound of plates catched his ears' attention. He turns to see Pudgy Pig and Change pigging out. Dave: Great. First Mr. Caplan blames me for the food fight and now I have to handle Rita and Nyanma's monster and another possesed time shifter. I better warn Zordon and Aura of this. (turns on communicator) Zordon, Aura, Rita and Nyanma has send in another monster and a time shifter near the Food plant. Get the others here quickly while I handle them for a while. And In The Youth Center The Comunicator Sounds & So The ETO Badge. Jason: Come On Nyorori: Saved By The Bells Nyorori Jason: Come in Princess Aura Aura: Power Rangers, Everyone We Need You At The Command Center Inmediatly Drago: We Are On Our Way (teleporting to the command center, Tart noticed something on the viewing globe) Tart: Hey, isn't that Dave? Monk: What? They all gather up to see it. There was Dave fighting something off-screen. Pooh: That's Dave. Cream: Who's he fighting? (Then viewing globe cut to him fighting Pudgy Pig) Renamon: What A Pig Bakumaru: Man Is Going To Need A Serious Diet Tart: Dosen't He Ever Stop? Pooh: Look (Then change eats the Meatball Wagon and turn it into a collection of Coins) Pochiro: Look's Like He's Got A Companion It's Change One Of The Time Shifters Gaou: Change? Nyorori: It's A Time Shifter That Only Eats Food And Turn it Into Money Nyorori Zordon: The Images You See is where Dave is trying to hold off. It Happen Just A Moment Ago Zordon: It Appears That Rita & Nyanma Have Unleashed a Rabionous Pig With One of The Shifters Upon The Earth Zordon: And Their Own Purpose Is To Eat Uri: Oh Boy If They Go That Way They Will Eventualy Eat Everything Aura: Our Calculate Says They will Consume The Entire Supply Of Food On Earth In 48 Hours. Aura: That Couple Must Be Stopped Kimberly: Look At Those Things They Are So Gross Alpha: Greetings Dudes & Dudettes I Thought I Give You A Hand With The Food For The Festival All: Thanks Alpha Zordon: Later Alpha, Pooh And His Friends And The Power Rangers & The ETO Rangers Have Work To Do We Wish You Luck Bakumaru: Ready! Jason: Guys IT'S MORPHIN TIME! The MMPR Logo Appears Zack: Mastodon Kimberly: Pterodactyl Billy: Triceratops Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger Jason: Tyrannosaurus ALL: POWER RANGERS Bakumaru & Friends: The Twelve Warriors Bakuretsu ETO Rangers! Dave Felis was hit alot. Tart: DAVE! Tart: Have You alright. Dave: Yeah, a bit of minor hits, but I'm fine Rita & Nyanma: ATTACK Jason: All Right Porkers The Big Feast It's Over Zack: Oh Yeah You're Finished With Your Friend Pig Kimberly: They Are So Disgusting Tart: Come Down And Fight Like A Pig & Shifter Change: Change Shapeshift To CHANGE-CON! Gaou: Leave It To Me Bakumaru: All Yours Gaou: Tora Tora Eye! Gaou Uses His Shades To Transform Into A Tiger They Begin to Fight But Instead They Eats Their Weapons Rita: Yeah The Power Rangers Weapons Went Down Rouran: Of Course That Pudgy Pig & The Shifter Change Are The Greatest Monsters That We Built We Can Make Sure They Will Destroy Pooh And His Friends And The Power Rangers And The ETO Rangers For Good The Pig Eats Jason's Sword Bakumaru: Oh No Your Sword The Pig Shoots A Twister Ray To Teletransport Them To The Park All Screams Zack: What A Weird Way To Travel Tigger: Same Here Jason: This It's Too Strange The Communicator Sounds And The ETO Badge Zordon: Power Rangers, Everyone When You Are In The Pig & Change-Con's Vortex They Found The Way To Enter The Food Festival And They're Causing Chaos Souffle: It's Horrible All: Oh No Bakumaru: Come On Meanwhile In The Youth Center A Lady Screams And The Pudgy Pig & Change-con are Terrorizing The Place And Eating The Whole Food Festival And Bulk & Skull Mocks Them Change Con: BOOOO! And Bulk & Skull Runs Scaredly Ernie: Where's Pooh And His Friends And The Power Rangers When You Need Them And Then Pudgey & Change-Con Continues Terrorizing The Place And They're Dissapears Our Heroes Appears And The Place Is Empty Kimberly: Ewww What a Mess Pooh: I Guess We're Too Late They Eat Everything Inside Dave Felis: Mr. Caplan Is Going To Flip His Wig Again Jason: We Gotta Stop Those Two Monk: Yeah But How If Those Things Swallow Our Weapons Trini: Hey Wait A Minute Did You Guys See When I See Trini: Come On Trini: Look Around Trini: Those Two Eat Everything Inside But They Didn't Touch The Hot Stuff Dave Felis: Well It's Obiously They Didn't Like The Spicy Foods Billy: We Can Use That Information To Defeat The Monsters Zack: But How You Figured That Nyorori: Well Why Don't Learn The Animal & The Shifter With Food After This Spicy Rabbish Inside Nyorori Pakaracchi: That's A Great Idea Guys Jason: So If We Make Them Are Sick They Bring Our Weapon's Back Billy: Afirmative Trini: We're Going Bring The Hot Stuff Come On Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita: This Is Working At Better That We Planned They Eat Everything Inside Rita Cackles Rita Watches His Telescope Rita: FINSTER Nyanma: ROURAN Nyanma: Either Of You Fools Have Seen Finster & Rouran They Never Around When They Sees When You Needed Rita & Nyanma: FINSTER! Nyanma: Finster, Rouran You Dimwits We Need You Now Finster: Our Monsters Working Perfectly Rita: Don't You Stand Around Here We Need Finster & Rouran Nyanma: What Of You Guys Stand Around Here Rita & Nyanma: GET THEM! Finster: We're Just Make How Wait A Little While And Marching Triumphants The Pudgy Pig & Change-Con Appears On Angel Grove's Food Packing Plant Jason: Zordon, Princess We Found The Way To Defeat The Pig & Change-Con Trini: We Just To Know Where They Are Aura: Our Sensors Tell Us They Are Terrorizing The Food Packing Plant Zordon: Go Now Power Rangers And Let The Power Protect You Drago: We Are On Our Way The MMPR Logo Appears Zack: Mastodon Kimberly: Pterodactyl Billy: Triceratops Trini: Saber Toothed Tiger Jason: Tyrannosaurus The Power Rangers Appears Jason: All Right Let's Do It All: Power Rangers Bakumaru & Friends: The Twelve Warriors Bakuretsu ETO Rangers. The Pig & Change-Con Begins To Hide Bakumaru: All Right It's Time To Go For The Gold Bakumaru: And Refering To Gold I Mean Bakumaru: Spirit Summon: Eldora The Eldora Egg Appears And Transforms Into Eldora Trini: Well Eldora We're Going To Need Your Help Eldora: I'm Ready For Anything You Want Trini Jason: Power Rangers Let's Get Them They Enter In Action And They Showed The Food Jason: Come On Piggy Free Food Dave Felis: Bon Appetite Souffle: Here You Go! The Pudgy Pig & Change Con Begins To Eat The Spicy Food Gaou: Okay Trini Send Down The Hot Stuff Trini: One Hot Red Rabbish Coming Up Trini Begins To Plant The Rabbish In The Sandwich Trini: Hey Piggy, Change-Con Are You Hungry Catch The Pudgy Pig Eats The Spicy Sandwich Change-con: No It's A Trap The Pudgy Pig Explodes With A Yellow Smoke And They Bring Their Weapons Back Bakumaru: All Right Eldora Now It's Your Time To Shapeshift Eldora: As You Wish Bakumaru Eldora: Eldora Shapeshift To Eldora-Master Eldora m: Sorry Change-Con But You Are Getting In The Way Eldora Pushes Change-Con The Pudgy Pig Desinflates They Begin To Attack Eldora: Shiny Gold Blinding Beam Eldora Uses His Blinding Beam To Flash Change-Con Jason: All Right Let's Finish These Porkers All: Right They Begin To Form The Power Blaster Zack: Power Axe Kimberly: Power Bow Trini: Power Daggers Billy: Power Lance Jason: Power Sword All: Power Rangers They Fire At Pudgy Pig And Explodes Jason: Bakumaru Your Turn Bakumaru: Okay Bakumaru Holds The Revealing Mirror Bakumaru: Jyarei Reveal The Revealing Mirror Shoot His Laser And Nyanma's Stamp Is Erased On Change's Head And Change It's Back To Normal Bakumaru: Hey Rita, Nyanma You Have Better Than That If You Want To Beat Us Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita: You Imbiciles Your Monster & The Shifter Are Worthless Rouran: But We Warned You That Is Not Our Greatests Works Jyuken: THIS ALL YOUR FAULT NOW YOUR MAJESTIES ARE MAD Jyuken Begins To Slap Squatt's Face Finster: No My Queens Don't Get Ever Mad Of Us Nyanma: You Think Was Better Nyanma: And For You Shut UP Rita: How We Can Conquer The World With These Dimwits! Meanwhile In The Youth Center Zack: Yeah We're BOOM! Morphenomenal Pooh: Yeah Now We Take Care Of The Pig And Restored Change To Normal That's True Tigger: But What About The Food Festival Trini: You Think We Have Enough Money For The Playroom Equipment The Communicator Sounds Zordon: I See You Finished Your Mission Power Rangers Jason: Yeah We Sent The Pudgey Pig To The Fat Farm Aura: Congratulations Well Done Get-A-Long: Oh Happy Day We Found The Way To Destroy That Pesky Pig & Restore Change To The Good Side Jason: Well Get-A-Long I Think We Have The Problem Under Control Zack: Yeah That Pig Is Sausage Man Tart: But They Ruined The Food Festival Alpha: Oh I See Well I Think We Got The Solution Teleporting Now Teleporting The Sandwiches Bakumaru: Yeah Thanks Alpha Cream: Oh Hi Mr Caplan Look We're Just Sorry About What Happen Mr Caplan: Look I Know You weren't Responsable For This Kids. And Dave, am I glad to see you. Dave: (Confused) You.. you are? Mr Caplan: I owe you an apology for my behavior against you, Dave. It seems I overreacted to something that you and the others fault, for I gave Bulk and Skull the cleaning duty from now on. Now We Have Enough Money For The Playroom Equipment For Dispay All This Trini: But With A Little Help Mr Caplan We Can Make Food For The Rest Mr Caplan: Let's See What You Got Here Trini: That Cost You 20 Dollars Mr Caplan: 20 Dollars Trini: It's For The Playroom Equipment Mr Caplan: Okay Im Starved With All This Crazyness Mr Caplan: I Need Lunch Today Mr Caplan Holds The Rabbish Hot Sandwich Dave Felis: Oh No That One Mr Caplan It's A Little Bit Caplan Munches The Sandwich But He Discovers I'ts A Little Spicy Dave Felis: Spicy Mr Caplan: WATER. WATER! Uri Holds The Water Jar To Mr Caplan Caplan Drink All The Water And The Wig Falls Mr Caplan: A Little Hot Mr Caplan: But Not Bad Everyone Laughs Category:Transcripts